THE SHARINGAN USER
by HOKAGE OF NEW YORK
Summary: WRANING MANGA SPOILERS OF 343! AFTER FINDING OUT WHAT SASUKE DID NARUTO GOES TO FIND HIM ONLY TO CAHNGE IS LIFE. WAS IT FOR THE BETTER OR THE WORSE. NARUSAKU.
1. SURPRISE HOMECOMING

Chapter 1: surprise home coming

It was a quiet day at the hidden Village of Leaf at the main gate; a lazy jounin had his turn to watch the gate

"Man this is to troublesome" shikamaru said with a grunt.

'its been a year now that naruto left without a word to anybody and left the hokage a note why he left, ever since then she's had a member of the rookie nine and team gai to watch the main gate' he thought.

'At least its quiet' just then an ANBU appeared.

"Status report shikamaru-sama?" he sated clearly.

"Mmm hold on" he looked through a telescope at the surrounding forest

'Green, green, green, blonde, green, gre... Wait what?' looking to where he saw blonde there it was a blonde man not too far

"Get the hokage down here now!!" "Hai" and with that the anbu poofed away.

'Naruto that better be you' he though with hope.

Just then the hokage appeared with shizune.

"Shikamaru what's wrong?" the lazy cloud watcher handed the hokage the telescope and pointed to where the blonde was. She gasped 'can it be is it him? Why is he alone?' they waited in till he was right there in front of them all. He stood there with a new jacket that had a hood it was still orange and black, along with ninja pants same color, but he had his headband was covering his eyes.

"Oo god naruto is that you?" running to embrace him she kept on asking questions. "Why do you have your headband covering your eyes? And where have you been? Where's jiraiya-sama? Did he make you leave?

"tsunade-sama please let me explain" she let him go and looked at him with curiosity, just then he snapped his fingers and a clone jumped out of the tree with a tied up sasuke on his back. "You better get him to the hospital" the clone said before dispelling. Tsunade called for the medics and rushed him to the hospital then looked at naruto, his head was down and was crying "what's wrong" he snapped his fingers again and this time a female jumped down with a body bag over her shoulder. Tsunade looked with shock as it was rin, kakashi's old teammate. "Rin is that you? Where have you been?"

She then stopped when rin put the body bag down. "Open it" naruto spoke. Tsunade bent down with fear, afraid to open it. when she did her fear came true. there It was jiraiya's lifeless body there. She then began to cry embracing the body "what happen? It's a joke right? Jiraiya wake up, wake up" she shook the body but no response she cried harder as the tears came out "why, why, why?" she screamed. naruto just stood there with tears behind the headband. he tried to grab tsunade's shoulder but she already stood up "give him a proper ceremony we will have it tomorrow" "naruto I want you at my office in 30 minuets" she was about to disappear but stopped when he said.

"Stop I want the rookie nine there and team gai I want them to hear the story of the greatest hero that fought for this village as well to reveal a secrete" he spoke with a cracked voice.

"Shikamaru you heard him gather everybody at my office" with that she disappeared.

Naruto started to walk past everybody with rin behind him.

"Na... Naruto" shikamaru said but got no answer

'man this is going to be along day'


	2. FLASHBACK AND THE SECRETE

A/N: yea I wanted to do this in the last chapter but forgot. Yea im new Arthur and this is my first fan fiction. WARNING MAGNA SPOLIERS OF 343

Chapter 2: flashbacks and the secret

Naruto, rin, tsunade, and shizune awaited in the hokages office for shikamaru and the others to come walking in. tension was high in the office, naruto can sense it. He also smelled sake in the air meaning that tsunade started drinking. He started to concentrate on what he heard around him. What he heard was a small sigh escaping rin's lips, tsunade placing her cup down, and shizune shuffling her feet, he got a mental picture of what the room looked like and decided to break the silence but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter" tsunade said breaking the silence first

"hokage-sama everybody is here" shikamaru said while entering along with everybody.

Tsunade took a quick glance around the room and noticed kakashi wasn't there.

"Where's kakashi" tsunade said with an irritated voice, just then he poofed into the room with his orange book in front of his face.

"Yo, you summoned me hokage-sama" clearly not noticing he was not the only one there.

"Kakashi take a look around" she said with even more of an irritated voice. Once he took his book out of his face he started to blush because he was embarrassed but you couldn't tell with his mask over his face. Then his facial turned from embarrassed to shock when he saw rin.

"Rin is that you?

"Kakashi someone else would shed light on why she is here and where she has been" tsunade spoke causing kakashi to look at her with curiosity along with everybody that was in the room.

"Who would that be hokage-sama" kiba asked not noticing naruto standing in the back by the door along with everybody else not noticing.

"Look behind you everybody" with that said everybody turned around to see naruto standing there by the door.

"Naruto!!" everybody said with shock. That's all naruto heard and it made him nervous not hearing anything else, then he heard a voice that was soft and came out like a whisper and knew it was sakura.

"Naruto, Naruto is that you? Where have you been?" she ran and embraced him crying in his chest. She looked up but he had turned his head to the side.

'You baka don't turn your head you already have you eyes covered' naruto mentally kicked himself for his old habits, he was still getting used to the fact that he had his headband over his eyes.

He looked down at her knowing he was a little bit taller then her and put on a fake smile to reassure her.

"Hey sakura, long time no see" he chuckled a bit and mentally kicked himself again. "I mean it's nice to hear your voice again"

"Naruto why do you have your headband covering you eyes" sakura said while reaching to grab his headband.

"Stop" quickly pushing her away to make some space between them. "Don't, I'll show you why, but I need everybody to hear out what happened while I was away"

She backed up, afraid to know why he said this. He sighed and slowly reached for his headband and pulled it down, then he opened his eyes to look at everyone. They all gasped and had there mouths open.

What they all saw or didn't see was his blue eyes, the ocean blue eyes that always brightened everybody's day, the blue eyes that always showed happiness even on the worst of someone's day. No what they saw were sad filled red eyes, what they saw were the mangekyo sharingan eyes.

"Naruto how did you get the sharingan" kakashi asked while looking at rin, who at the time was looking at the floor.

"Like I said kakashi you will learn what happened to me but I need to start from when I left a year ago" naruto said "is everybody ready" all they could do was nod so he could continue

"It was 2 days after team 7 went to back up team 10 to defeat kakuzu and hidan.

FLASHBACK 1 YEAR AGO

Naruto was panting and tired, he had spent his day still trying to perfect his fuuton rasen shuiriken.

"You know keep training like that and you might die" said jiraiya as jumped out from the trees.

"**ERO-SENNIN **where the hell have you been, I need you to help me in training" screamed naruto at his sensei.

"Quiet boy or someone will hear us" jiraiya said as he hit naruto over the head

"Ow that hurt you know" he said as he rubbed the spot that got hit.

"Shut up and listen to what I got to say" jiraiya with a serious tone.

Naruto looked at him before he continued. "Listen we need to leave again, I don't know for how long but something came up"

"What happened? Where are we going?" naruto said with worry in his voice.

"Your friend the uchiha attacked orochimaru and turned on him"

"What? What happened? And how did you find out? He screamed out at his sensei

"I said quiet, and don't interrupt me, let me finish; now I was investigating in the village of sound and over heard 2 jounin talking, they were saying that he attacked orochimaru and turned on him, but him and kabuto got the better of sasuke and ended up fleeing out of there, so we need to leave right now to help your friend out"

"Ok we just need to tell tsunade-bachan" naruto spoke "no she must not know we need to leave now" jiraiya said with worry "bu..." "No buts we need to leave with no one knowing. now go a pack some of your stuff, I will wait for you by the main gate at midnight you hear me"

"Fine" and with that said they separated going their own ways.

'Now I just need to leave the note to tsunade' jiraiya thought.

'Sasuke you better live for sakura's sake, o god sakura I totally forgot about her, should I tell her? No I shouldn't I will only make her worry along with tsunade. Wait I know I'll leave tsunade a note' and then naruto went to his house to pack and make the note.

MIDNIGHT

"Your late naruto, where have you been" jiraiya spoke in a low tone

"No where, I just toke my time getting hear that's all" naruto said in a same low voice

"I know boy you came here just a couple of months ago and you have to leave again" he said in sympathy "lets go" and they left

1 MONTH AND A HALF LATER

Naruto was panting and looking for jiraiya. At the moment jiraiya was teaching naruto his father's technique the shunshin no jutsu (body flicker jutsu) just then he saw jiraiya move with the rasengan in hand, naruto toke a kunai and threw it to where he was only to poof away and be replaced by a log.

'Fuck why is ero-sennin pushing me to far didn't he tell me training to much might kill me' lost in his own thought he didn't know realize that 4 kunai were sent towards his back.

"NARUTO WATCH OUT" jiraiya shouted out.

"Wha…." He turned around and got stabbed in the arm and stomach and fell to the floor

"Naruto you baka you should pay more attention" he sighed and shook his head "take the kunai out and let kyuubi heal you, then take a break" jiraiya said

"Hehe there might be a problem with that ero-sennin, you see ever since yamato-sensei said I shouldn't use the kyuubi's chakra the kyuubi is being a asshole and stopped healing me, so I don't think he will now hehe" naruto spoke with pain in his voice.

"WHAT!? WHY? NARUTO YOU BAKA" jiraiya was furious and worried at the same time "look stay here and try to hold on ok I'll go and get help there's a village not to far from here ok hold on" he said why jumping away.

30 MINTUES LATER

Jiraiya was yelling at people to help him and asking if there was a medic-nin around, one said there was and pointed to were he could find her and with that he jumped to meet her.

"Doctor help me please" he spoke while panting

"Ok tell me what's wrong" the medic-nin said with her back turned

"No not me my student he's about to die" he screamed

The medic-nin turned around and gasped along with jiraiya

"Rin is that you?" he said with shock

"Jiraiya-sama is that you?" she spoke with the same shock

Quickly remembering why he was there he grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him "you can explain later and so will I, just come on"

When they got there they saw naruto on the floor unconscious, rin quickly removed his jacket and inspected his wounds, but found there were none

"Jiraiya what's the big idea he has no wounds just chakra depletion" she said with anger

"I guess the kyuubi healed him after all" he said with relief

"Kyuubi? You mean…." Rin trailed off to look at naruto and realized that it was her sensei's child. She gasped

"This is naruto"

"Yea"

"He looks so much like the yondaime"

"He does doesn't he, so alike and yet they never met, he might even surpass his father, he finished completing the rasengan by adding a wind element to it"

"….." rin was speechless all she could do was star at the boy

1 hour later naruto woke up to see rin and jiraiya talking.

"Hey what time is it" naruto spoke with grogginess

"Naruto this is rin, kakashi's old teammate" jiraiya spoke

"Hey naruto nice to meet you" she extended her hand and naruto shook it.

"Hey same here, your kakashi's old teammate" naruto said

"Yea I am" she said

"Naruto we need to move out, rin here will come with us so you could get to know her when we are traveling" jiraiya spoke

"Ok but can I get a little more rest"

"That's true he should rest a little longer jiraiya-sama" she said like the medic-nin she was

"Fine then we will set up camp here" jiraiya said as he went and set up the supplies and with that naruto went back to sleep.

2 AND A HALF MONTHS LATER

**"Fire Element; Grand Fireball JUTSU"** itachi shouted out then a huge flame came pouring out to hit the three opponents, naruto who already mastered the body flicker jutsu transported the two out and then went to attack itachi not realizing that it was a clone jutsu he hit him and poofed away, then that's when things took a turn for the worst.

**"FIRE ELEMENT; GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU"** he hit naruto on the back and burned him, naruto did the body flicker jutsu and got behind itachi ready to stab him in the back but didn't realize that itachi activated the mangekyo sharingan so was ready for naruto when he dodged the kunai he turned around to slash naruto right across his left eye

**"**AAA" naruto screamed out and held his left eye; he then tried to fight back but couldn't see from one of his eye

**"RASENGAN"** jiraiya came charging full speed to hit itachi but itachi moved and got his right arm hit, he held it knowing he would be incapable of making hand seals so he held on to the kunai, he needed to flee or else he might die

"Why do you protect the container, is your life so poor that you might kill you self to protect him" itachi spoke with calmness with his voice as if he weren't in danger.

"Because he's like a son to me that's why" after that jiraiya charged him but itachi just dodge his advancements like nothing.

While jiraiya was attacking itachi naruto was readying his fuuton rasen shuiriken to hit him also sending two clones to help out jiraiya. The clones quickly grab hold of itachi and naruto charged to him.

"FUUTON RASEN SHUIRIKEN" it almost hit but itachi jumped up so naruto could hit jiraiya but naruto canceled the jutsu and saved him. Unfortunately jiraiya was to fast to stop on time and ended up slashing naruto to the other eye "aaa" for the second time that fight naruto screamed and couldn't see from both eyes

Rin was next to him healing and closing the wound but couldn't heal his vision.

"Rin I can't see I, I can't see" jiraiya was mad and sad at the same time, itachi made him wound naruto now he was going to kill him he looked up to see itachi in the air dispelling the 2 clones but what itachi didn't catch was a third behind him in the air the clone quickly appeared in front and kicked itachi to the ground and then form a rasengan in his hand diving down to hit itachi.

It connected and there was a loud explosion covered by dust, after the dust cleared there was itachi on the ground with a huge hole in his stomach, in a 10 foot down crater.

"Hehe the container actually beat me, you used a third clone to use the body flicker to get in front of me and finish me o…" he couldn't finish because he started to cough up blood violently "hey container I got a prize for you, you can't see can you" he waited for a response "well"

"No I can't see"

"Take my eyes"

"What?"

"I said take my eyes you need them more than I do right know"

"I can't"

"Why not you could use them or do you want to find my brother while your blind"

"….."

"I also like you, you have more hate then my brother will ever have"

"….."

"Rin do it to help out naruto" jiraiya spoke.

"What you can't be serious" rin said with shock.

"Rin please do it" naruto spoke agreeing with jiraiya.

"….."

"Rin please"

"Fine" 'this is just like last time with obito and Kakashi' she thought

3 DAYS LATER

Naruto was panting and on his knees

"Naruto what's wrong you usually don't tire out this fast?" jiraiya said while looking down at him

"He's suffering from chakra depletion" rin said after checking up on him

"What could be the cause of all that?" jiraiya spoke

"Maybe it's the sharingan he's not used to it especially the mangekyo state"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"How about blind folding him and practicing how to take control of it"

"Blindfold? What do you mean?"

"I know this ninja who's blind and he is still able to keep up with 3 mid level jounin. Maybe if we find him he could teach naruto to learn how to fight blind?" she said

"That's a good idea" naruto said as he agreed to the idea.

5 DAYS LATER

The three travelers were in the hidden village of cloud and were approaching a man meditating. The man took a sniff of the air and realized he wasn't alone.

"Rin it's nice to smell your scent again" the blind man said with out moving then he got 2 more scents.

"And I see you got company with you, tell me what brings you hear after such a long time"

"I came here so you could help us out with a situation we have" rin said while looking at jiraiya and naruto mouthing the words 'present your self's'

"I'm jiraiya, one of the sennin of the hidden village of leaf, and this is naruto" jiraiya spoke for him and naruto.

"Nice to know your names and meet you, I'm tasakashi, now tell me what your situation is" the blind master spoke

After explaining what happen and their idea for tasakashi to train naruto in fighting blindfolded he agreed to the terms and joined the traveling 3, but before they left he showed them what he could do, as well as made naruto see what he was going to learn. Tasakashi summoned 3 jounin and told to spare with him.

At first the 3 jounin surrounded him and tasakashi just stood there, after waiting a couple of minutes the three charged tasakashi, he jumped up in the air fast, so fast that rin and jiraiya had a hard time keeping up with him, but naruto who was looking on with the sharingan caught every move he made as well a learn a few hand seals.

While in the air tasakashi did hand seals and shouted "WATRER ELEMENT; WATER DRAGON BULLET" hitting 2 out of the 3 opponents, the third however poofed into a log when it got hit. Landing on the ground tasakashi stood there once again listening at his surroundings, the 2 that got hit stood up, and 1 of them charged tasakashi with a kunai in hand to engage him in taijutsu, tasakashi dodge and blocked every attack the jounin made, also sensing that the second started to build up chakra he knew he was doing a jutsu, tasakashi took the offensive and grabbed the first attacker and threw him to the one doing jutsu.

"ICE ELEMENT; PIERCING DRAGON FIERCE TIGER" the second jounin hit the first jounin instead of tasakashi, the first jounin went unconscious and fell to the floor, the third jounin saw this and jumped from the tree he was hiding in and charged tasakashi with a kunai and stabbed him in the back, but tasakashi was ready for him ands only poofed into a log and got behind him and hit him in his neck to knock him out, tasakashi then jumped up and did hand seals and shouted "WATER ELEMENT; WATER VORTEX JUTSU" the first jounin went unconscious.

"Did you catch that naruto" tasakashi said

"….." naruto was speechless.

"Good now lets start by you doing those Justus's you saw, also make a shadow clone to meditate, while you mediate you will heighten you hearing and sense of smell, also practice on looking for and sensing chakra signals, do this now while blindfolded"

Naruto started to do what he was told. After 3 hours of meditating he lost track of his own mind and let it wonder for a while, he then found himself in front of a huge gate with seal on it.

"Kyuubi why did you bring me here" naruto said with and angry voice

"**KIT LISTNE TO ME YOU WANNA FIND YOU FRIEND RIGHT?"**

"Yea, why?"

"**BUT YOU'RE WASTING YOU TIME HERE BECAUSE YOU RUN OUT OF CHAKRA, DO YOU KNOW WHY"**

"Because I'm not using your chakra"

"**EXACTLY STOP WASTING YOU TIME HERE AND USE MY CHAKRA, I CAN ALSO HIGHTEN YOU'RE SENSE'S YOU KNOW THAT"**

"If I do, what do you want from me?"

"**I'LL TELL YOU WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT TO YOU ACCEPTE OR WOULD YOU WASTE YOU'RE TIME HERE"**

"…. Fine"

After naruto accepted the deal he went back to the real world and noticed he got better at all he needed to do. 'This better work' he thought

3 MONTHS LATER

After 3 months of training with tasakashi and using the fox's chakra naruto was finally ready to leave to continue his search for sasuke. After his training he was able to keep up with tasakashi and fight 2 mid level jounin and was also able to control the sharingan, he only used it when he was traveling but used in the style Kakashi used to cover one of his eyes.

2 MONTHS LATER

Naruto, rin, and jiraiya were still looking for sasuke all over the countries but still no luck. Along the way naruto pick up more jutsu, he copied over a thousand jutsu just like Kakashi.

FINAL MONTH BEFORE REATURNING TO KONAHO

"Sasuke come back and join usssss" orochimaru said

"Don't sasuke you can't" naruto yelled, just then jiraiya and rin caught up and so did kabuto

Everyone was watching each other in silence except for naruto he still had his blind fold on

"Sasuke do you know why naruto has his headband over his eyes" kabuto said deciding to break the silence and watching him at the same time.

"Show him naruto; show what itachi gave you after you killed him"

"WHAT" sasuke yelled.

"Is this true naruto"

"Yea it is true"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? YOU FUCKING DEAD-LAST YOU TOOK AWAY MY REASON TO LIVE NOW I HAVE NOTHING,"

"Sasu..."

"NO YOU DON'T GET TO TALK, SHOW ME WHAT HE GAVE YOU NOW!!"

Naruto pulled down his headband and showed sasuke the mangekyo sharingan eyes

"You, you dead-last, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

A/N; IM GOING TO STOP HERE AND CONITNE NEXT CHAPTER.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FIGHT AND JIRAIYA'S DEATH THEN THE END OF THE FLASHBACK. ALSO SAKURA AND NARUTO GO TO SEE SASUKE IN THE HOSPITAL


	3. death visit's

A/N; It took me a while to write this because every time I wrote something down It didn't feel right to me and sounded stupid also I type slow, so sorry for the late update,

Chapter 3: death; visit's

"FIRE ELEMENT; FIRE DRAGON MISSILE" sasuke yelled as he aimed for naruto, when the fireball was gone sasuke thought he hit naruto, but naruto did the body flicker to get behind sasuke.

"Listen to me, I didn't mean to kill him and take his eyes but I had to" naruto told as he grabbed sasuke from behind and trying to reason with him. Sasuke elbowed him and jumped out of his grasp.

'How the hell did he do that, I can't even keep up with his speed' sasuke thought

"Sasuke please come back to us, to konoha, to sakura"

"I will, but only after I kill you, everyone will praise me because I killed the jinchuuriki, and sakura will come crawling back to me" he said as he smirked

"FUCK YOU!!!" naruto said he did the body flicker again, but got in front of him and punched him in the face sending him flying 5 feet back

"NARUTO STAY CALM" jiraiya spoke

"Rin you take care of kabuto, and naruto you take care of sasuke, I'll handle orochimaru" he said 'damn I really wanted to find sasuke without fighting orochimaru, look's like it's a beautiful day to die' he than thought

"With pleasure" rin said. She then charged kabuto to strike him but he dodged it and threw a kunai and hit her, she poofed into a log and Came out to of the trees charging at him again. What kabuto didn't know was that she too had superhuman strength, so he let him self get hit in the ribs, shattering 3 of them in an instant; he jumped back but fell to his knees and spit up blood.

'Damn she has superhuman strength too, she broke 3 of my ribs and I think punctured a lung' kabuto thought, he quickly started to heal himself, but rin saw this and punched the ground causing him to lose balance, she then jumped in the air and did some hand seals "WIND ELEMENT; WIND DRAGON MISSILE" when the shot hit there was smoke clouding the air, when she landed she was pleased with her self, but when the smoke cleared he wasn't there, he then jumped out of the trees and tried to grab her but with the state he was in he only grabbed her wrist, she quickly grabbed his hand with her other hand and threw him in the air, she too jumped up and kicked him in the face sending him to the ground again, while still in the air she put half her chakra into her heels and feet, and started to spin while falling to finish off kabuto (a/n think of when kiba does his gatsuuga) when she hit kabuto she made a 6 feet deep crater and knew he was dead, she then fell to one of her knees because of low chakra.

A/n: this is around the same time rin and kabuto started fighting.

Naruto was looking at sasuke as he activated his sharingan; he then looked to where rin was and saw she started fighting, when he looked at sasuke he started to charge naruto with a kunai, naruto jumped back to dodge it he then did hand seals "ICE ELEMENT;DOUBLE BLCK DRAGON BLIZZARD"

Sasuke then looked on with horror because he didn't know naruto knew such an experienced jutsu but snapped out of it and jumped back and did his hand seals "FIRE ELEMENT; PHOE…" sasuke didn't get to finish because naruto did the body flicker and round house kicked him in the face sending him flying back 10 feet, then naruto did it again and got behind him to grab and send him flying upward, then did on more time meet him in the air and kicked him down to the earth creating a crater, Sasuke then got up slowly and painfully as naruto landed.

"You know without those eyes you can't beat me, you wouldn't even know that jutsu you're using on me" sasuke spoke while spitting up blood

"That's funny because I already knew this jutsu before I got these eyes, as for saying I can't beat you without these eyes I could be saying the same thing to you" naruto said as he smirked which only made sasuke get irritated.

"I'LL BEAT YOU WITHOUT THE SHARINGAN" sasuke screamed. He then deactivated the sharingan. "What about you, it wouldn't be fair if you used it" naruto then put his hand band over his eyes 'what a dope he actually believed me' sasuke thought, as he activated the sharingan again he then charged naruto to engage him in taijutsu thinking naruto will lose because he cant see, naruto on the other hand was readying him self by listening around him and sensing sasuke's chakra coming toward him he then got a mental picture of what it looked like sasuke was doing he quickly dodged a punch then blocked a kick and body flickered behind him to round house kick him in the back then did the body flicker to get in front of him and punched him in the face sending him flying 10 feet back.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!!" sasuke screamed at naruto.

"well after 3 months of training with the blind fold I heightened my sense's and got better at sensing chakra, so when I sense it I get a mental picture of the chakra that goes through out your body and I see you image and follow your movements" (a/n think of when neji uses his byakugan to see the chakra coils in somebody's body)

"Well fuck this" sasuke said as he activated the curse seal level 2, naruto sensing the new tainted chakra took off his blind fold.

"so your going to rely on his power to beat me" naruto said as he looked over to rin seeing she resting and looking to where jiraiya and orochimaru was and saw that they were fighting and that jiraiya was losing. 'I need to finish this and help him out' naruto then made two clones and made the fuuton rasengan and charged sasuke, sasuke saw this and made chidori and charged naruto unaware that naruto added the wind element to his rasengan when the attack's hit there was aloud explosion and sasuke got sent flying back 20 feet hitting trees along the way knocking him out when he hit the final tree.

Naruto the turned to rin and told her to heal him and tie him up, then he looked to where jiraiya was and started to run with full speed with as he saw jiraiya do a specific jutsu that scared naruto to death "JIRIAYA DON'T DO IT, STOP"

A/N once again I'm starting when everybody else was beginning to fight 

Jiraiya just stared at orochimaru in till he sensed the other's fighting so he begins to fight too "EARTH ELEMENT; EARTH DRAGON MISSILE" jiraiya said as he jumped up and aimed at orochimaru, but orochimaru jumped up and moved out of the way and did his own hand seals "HIDDEN SNAKE HAND JUTSU" then 5 snakes came out of his sleeve and went after jiraiya all grabbing him and bring him down to the earth, then orochimaru took out his sword from his mouth and went to stab jiraiya with it but jiraiya got ready and took out a kunai and threw it towards his legs and hit him he then jumped up and took out more kunai and threw it towards to orochimaru this time when it hit it turned it to mud.

"Come out and fight orochimaru" jiraiya said

"Ssssso quick to die are we jiraiya" orochimaru said as he jumped out and stabbed him in the shoulder he then licked his cheek and said "once I kill you I'm going to kill the jinchuuriki, take over sasuke's body, and finally destroy konoha and kill tsunade"

"fuck you" was all jiraiya said he then turned around with the sword still in his back and punched him in the face he then threw 5 kunai towards him with exploding seals on them, jiraiya then did some hand seals "EARTH ELEMENT; OIL LANDSLIDE" oil then came out of his mouth and hit orochimaru, then when the kunai hit it caused a bigger explosion and burned him, "SUMMONING JUTSU" just then 2 semi-huge snakes came ripping through the smoke and ash and attacked jiraiya, one of them biting him on his arm and the other biting him on the leg bringing him down on one knee, jiraiya then took out a kunai with his free hand and slashed at both snakes making them let go of him, the white haired nin then proceeded to bit his thumb and did a few hand seals "SUMMONING JUTSU" he slammed his hand down and a giant toad with arm gantlets and a sword came out.

"Jiraiya-sama your hurt, who did this to you?" the giant toad spoke

"Sssso you called on help" orochimaru said

"Orochimaru you did this? Today is the day you die here orochimaru"

"Gamatasun take care of the two snakes, I deal with orochimaru" jiraiya said with pain in his voice.

"You think you could take me in the state your in jiraiya? You can't because the venom is coursing through you body right now so I suggest you give up" orochimaru said as he began to laugh "Gamatasun just take care of the snakes" the toad nin looked at him with curiosity 'what do you have planned jiraiya' the toad thought but did as ha was told some the toad and snakes began battle.

"What do you plan to do jiraiya?"

"That's for me to know" he then jumped at orochimaru and swung a kunai at him but orochimaru dodge it and just watched him struggle to keep up, all of a sudden he bumped in to some thing and looked back to see a jiraiya behind him, he then got a look of fear as he grabbed him from behind he then looked forward to see the other jiraiya starting to do hand seals "DEATH GOD SUMMON" jiraiya then grabbed orochimaru by the shoulders as he looked into his eyes.

"It's over orochimaru, you die here"

"You fool do you know what your doing you'll kill us both"

"I know and I want to, only to protect those who are precious to me" all of a sudden orochimaru see shikigami behind jiraiya and a hand reach forth through jiraiya's stomach and grabbed in his stomach "Jiraiya… please think…about what your doing" orochimaru spoke with pain "I am and I decided that this is the best thing"

"JIRAIYA DON'T DO IT, STOP" jiraiya turned around to see naruto running towards him and orochimaru.

"DON'T NARUTO I NEED TO DO THIS, STAY BACK" naruto then stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees and began to cry openly "why are you doing this" he said through sobs "because this is the only way I could protect my precious people, you should know this naruto, you of all people should know this"

"But…but konoha needs you, tsunade needs you, I need you, who's going to train me, or who's going to watch my back when akatsuki attack"

"Naruto I showed you everything I know and the technique that made the 4th famous plus with the sharingan you will be unstoppable, there's nothing more I can show you, so stop crying and be strong you need to if your going to be hokage"

"I will jiraiya; I will" after that naruto saw shikigami pull out orochimaru's soul and into jiraiya body "fuuin" jiraiya said out loud as he sealed the deal then fell to the ground.

Rin then came beside naruto "what will we do"

"We will go back to konoha and bring back sasuke and jiraiya's body"

Naruto then made a clone and carried sasuke body and rin put jiraiya over her shoulder and started to jump away

END OF FLASHBACK

Naruto stood there in the office, looking down to the floor everybody was silent not knowing what to say or do. Tsunade was about to break the silence but naruto beat her to it by beginning to sob "I'm sorry tsunade I should have stopped him, I should have been able to go and help him and maybe he could still be here, but I couldn't I wasn't strong enough" he cried, the busty hokage then got up and walked over to naruto and hugged him close to her and started to cry "it's okay naruto please stop, this is what he wanted and we should accept it, it's not your fault so don't blame yourself" she said as she tried to calm him down "everybody please leave us you all have the rest of the day of in till further notice" everybody then followed orders and left without saying a word.

Once everybody left naruto calmed down and sat there waiting for whatever tsunade had to tell him, she then sat down with a box in her hand

"Naruto you remember when you left, you left me a note saying why you left right"

"Yea I remember why?"

"Well jiraiya also left me a note, on the note it said that he left because of the uchiha situation, he also said that he already decided to sacrifice himself, but he said if he did that I should give a note that the 4th wrote down him self to give to you"

"What? A note from the 4th to me why?" naruto said but didn't get an answer, tsunade just pulled out a envelope and handed to him, naruto stared at it at first then opened it slowly and pulled it out he began to read it

**Dear naruto**

**If you're reading this then you already are a man and hopefully a ninja. I just wanted to say that the reason I sealed the kyuubi in you was because I could not kill it so I found a loop hole and that was to seal him in you, I knew by doing this there might be some problems to this but I hope that those problems will not affect you, I just wish that the villagers will see you as a human and not a beast, also I want you to know that your mother sadly died at your birth so there was no way you could meet her, as for me if you still haven't figured out that I am you father then you take after me instead of you mother, I was always kinda dense. Your mother was always the smart one and the one with the highest chakra around hopefully you got that, also she was beautiful, I hope that one day you would meet someone as beautiful as I did, one more thing if you meet a man named jiraiya then tell him to train you but stay away from his perverted ways **

**Love always **

**Arashi uzumaki**

Naruto then put the latter back in the envelope and was silently crying, tsunade then handed him a picture of his father and mother in front of the hokage building hugging each other, he saw his mom with a belly and knew it was him in there, he was happy because he knew he had a family and that his father was the 4th hokage him self.

"Tsunade do you mind if I left I need this to sink in"

"Sure thing naruto" tsunade said smiling, naruto then walked out only to find sakura waiting for him outside.

"Sakura-Chan what are you doing here? I thought you left"

"No I wanted to wait for you"

"Why?" the blonde asked, she then tackled-hugged him and he fell back to the floor she started to cry in his chest as they lay there in the floor

"I thought you would never come back and that something might happen to you" she said as she cried on his chest, it took him a while to hug her back but when he did he tried to calm her down "don't worry sakura-Chan I fine and I kept my promise, you see I told you a promise of a lifetime, so now you could be happy" he said the last part as a whisper.

"I know but it's…" she couldn't finish because she got cut off

"Hey come on I'm naruto I can't die even if I wanted to" he tried to comfort her but I made it worse as she started to cry harder "No I didn't mean it like that sakura-chan"

"Naruto?"

"Hm"

"Promise me that you won't leave me again, and if you do let me know please"

"I promise" they both then got up and stared at each other for a while, then naruto realized that he still had the note in his hand and quickly put it in his pocket "naruto what was that?" the pink haired kunoichi asked "nothing" he replied "I'll see you, okay sakura" he turned around and placed his headband over one of his eyes but got stopped by her arm on his jacket he turned back to see her face but was looking down "naruto can you come with me to see sasuke in the hospital" she asked.

"AAA sakura-chan I think it's not best if I go to see sasuke right know becau…"

"Please naruto I don't think I can see him alone" she said, naruto not being able to say no to the girl just sighed and nodded his head

AT THE HOSPITAL

Naruto and sakura were walking quietly ever since the hokages office. Once they got there they quickly got the room number sasuke was staying at and headed there, once they stopped outside his door both of them stood there not wanting to go so. Finally sakura reaches for the door and goes in only to stop and look back at naruto, who at the time covered his other eye and put his hood on as if trying to hide his identity, she then went in side as naruto fallowed her inside.

Sasuke was up at the time and looked over when he saw the door open, he saw person with their head turned put had pink hair once she turned around he greeted her. "Sakura what are you doing…" he couldn't finish once he saw a person wearing orange and black.

"What he doing here" sasuke said in a harsh tone

"Sasuke be nice we came here to visit you"

"I don't want to see the dead last"

"Sasuke please you should be more grateful that naruto brought you back"

"To be perfectly honest I am and even more that he got rib of the curse seal, but that fucking dead-last took away the only thing that kept me going in life and destroyed my dream and took my bloodline limit, so fuck him I don't want to be anywhere near him" he screamed at him and sakura

"And what if I didn't kill him and you did huh, what then, would it bring back your family huh, would it"naruto screamed right back at him

"…." Sasuke stood there silently

"That's exactly what I thought"

"Guys please stop fighting" sakura spoke with a cracked voice as she tried to hold back the tears.

"You don't know what its like to lose everything you ever had and then be lonely for the rest of the your life" sasuke spoke with a hurt voice

"Don't you tell me about being lonely you bastard, you a least had a family and you knew them, I grew up with nothing, nothing you here me, you don't know what it's like to grow up alone, to not know who your parents are, or why everybody hate you and beats you in the middle of the night to leave you dead, so don't tell me what it's like"

"…."

"Na...Naruto" sakura spoke with tears in his eyes

"Fuck this I'm out of here" naruto said as he was leaving

"Naruto wait" sakura then reached out to him put got her hand slapped away

"Don't touch me I need to be alone, why are you even worrying about me you got your precious uchiha back" and with he left leaving a shocked sakura and speechless sasuke

AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS

A tiered naruto was on one knee panting heavily after training or just letting out anger

"**KIT YOU RUNNING OUT OF CHAKRA IF YOU KEEP THIS UP YOU WILL DIE" **the kyuubi said in naruto mind

'Like I give a shit right now so fuck off'

"**KIT YOU GOT TO CALM DOWN"**

But naruto didn't listen he just proceeded to make more clones and use the sharingan he thin made a rasengan in one hand and charged forward and destroying all the clones and the trees, soon he fell to all floors and was panting heavily and his vision started to go blurry and black "NARUTO" he heard someone call out to him he looked in the direction but blacked out.

A/N: well hoped you like the chapter, please review, and the next chapter hopefully will be out soon, also akatsuki make a small appearance and its jiraiya funeral


	4. funerals and meeings

Chapter 4: funerals and meetings

"Naruto" he heard his name being called "Naruto" he heard it again "naruto please wake up" the voice sounded cracked, low, and familiar to him but couldn't say who it was, he opened his eyes to find it dark, thinking he had his headband over his eyes he reached up to grab it but found nothing there, he sat up only to hear a gasp, he looked around and saw the moonlight out through the window, then the lights came on and he shielded his eyes from the brightness he looked at his surroundings and knew he was at the hospital, then he looked over to where the light switch should be saw her.

"Sakura-chan" she then ran towards his bed and hugged him causing him to lie back down the bed, to stare at the ceiling with a confused state.

"You asshole, you baka, what were thinking? You just came back and you go and pull a stupid stunt like that, you could have died you know that" she was whispering in his ear while crying

"Sakura-chan I kn…"

"No you don't other wise you wouldn't have done that"

"I'm sorry"

"What about the promise you made me huh, did you think about that while you did what you did, did you think about me"

"Look I said I was sorry, ok" the blonde responded getting angry because of the way she spoke to him "I don't even know why you're here I thought you would be by the uchiha's si…" she slapped him as she sat up not letting him finish

"I'm here because I was worried about you, sasuke is up, and you were unconscious for 3 days" she snapped at him for acting like a jerk

"Oh so if sasuke was unconscious you'd by his side right now instead of mine" he snapped back also sitting up.

"That's not what I meant" she said looking away, feeling guilty because she knew she'd do that if she was 12 years old again, soon naruto felt guilty because he hurt her "sakura I'm sorry, please forgive me" naruto said as hugged the girl in front of him.

"Please forgive me"

"I'm not 12 years old any more; I'm not just going to be by sasuke side all the time" she whispered in his ear

"I know and I'm sorry" he whispered back, after that they just stayed hugging each other, and without them realizing it they lied back on the bed only to fall asleep together.

MORNING

Naruto woke up with a warming feeling through out his body thinking it was the sun, he opened his eyes but saw pink, trying to get up he found one arm was trapped while the other was being held, he lifted his head and looked at his surroundings, finding the positioning he was in, he started to blush madly, sakura was laying next to him facing the other way, making her back press up against his chest and his arms around her waist, both of them were so close and curled up there was no space between them, 'how the hell did this happen' he thought, he inhaled making his heighten sense of smell catch her scent 'mmm she smells like strawberries, If only I woke up like this every morning, no I cant think like this she not mine, damn I got to get out of this position before she wakes up and beats the life out of me' he then proceeded to try and make some space between them by backing out, to his surprise he heard her whimper and back up against his chest again , he tried again but ended up with the same results, he tried once more.

"Naruto stop moving" she said while still sleeping, unaware of where she was at the moment.

"Sakura-chan"

"Mmm"

"Wake up" she then opened her eyes only to stare at the mangekyo sharingan

"AAAAA" she then punched naruto way a cross the room making him hit the wall

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Ow sakura-chan, you're in my room in the hospital"

"Na…naruto, oh god naruto I'm sorry" she got up and ran to his side

"Why'd you hit me sakura-chan?"

"I'm sorry naruto I thought you were someone else"

"Who?"

"I thought you were…itachi"

"Oh, well that's kinda understandable" the blonde responded in a sad tone, he then got up and walked over to the bed counter to look for his headband and placed it over his eyes.

"Naruto why do you do that?" sakura asked

"Well…the sharingan uses chakra right?" she nodded for him to continue

"Did you just nod your head?" he asked while grinning

"Oh…yea, sorry" she said

"Don't worry about" he said while chuckling

"So continue"

"So when I use it, I tier out faster because of my weak chakra control, but with the help of the kyuubi that wont happen for a while and he helps me when I'm fighting with the blindfold on"

"Kyuubi…" sakura got a sad look on her face

"What's wrong?"

"You're using the kyuubi's chakra"

"Don't worry about it I learned to keep my anger at a minimum, that's why I did what I did so the kyuubi wouldn't take over" he said half truth half lie, but she believed him.

"Sakura-chan how long did you Say I was out?" he said as he stretched and yawned.

"3 days"

"3 days!! Shit did I Miss jiraiya's funeral"

"No, tsunade postponed the funeral till you woke up, speaking of which I have to go and see her" she got up and walked to the door before turning around "bye naruto-kun"

Naruto only stared in shock as sakura called him naruto-kun. After sakura left she then headed to the hokage's office and handed in her report and told the hokage about naruto, the hokage then told sakura to tell everybody about jiraiya's funeral and that it will be tomorrow. Tsunade then went to see naruto and tell him herself

DAY OF THE FUNERAL

Everybody was there to give there respect to the toad sannin, the rookie nine, team gai, the teachers, icha icha fans, the sand kazekage everyone was quiet and no one said anything. tsunade told everyone what naruto told her, how jiraiya sacrificed himself for the village and killed orochimaru, also how naruto brought back sasuke, once she said this everybody was shocked and looked towards the blonde only to see his head hung low after the speech everybody proceeded to step forward and put a flower on the casket and say there final words to him. Soon everybody left, only leaving naruto, tsunade, rin, sakura, and kakashi left.

"Naruto go and take the rest of the day off, tomorrow come to my office, we need to talk about something" tsunade said to naruto not even looking at him

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow" he left without saying bye to anyone, sakura saw this but just stayed in her place

"You know you should go with him" tsunade spoke quietly "although he may not look it but he's hurting, and its best if he doesn't do it by himself, he needs someone to help him get through this" 'just like you were always there for me jiraiya' she thought

"I'll see you tomorrow hokages-sama" and with that sakura left to find the blonde sharingan wielder. Rin and kakashi soon left tsunade by herself; once she was alone she broke down crying "why…why…Why did you have to go and do something like that, I can't do this by myself, who's going to help me get information on what's going to happen" she sobbed still standing she griped the letter that jiraiya left her tightly in her un hand. Although she was crying the letter told her the answers she asked, that she needed to be strong for the village, and the last bit of information was that akatsuki wasn't going to make a move for at least a while because of the death of itachi was a major impact on them.

WITH RIN AND KAKASHI

They both were walking quietly as the sun was setting, none of them saying anything to each other, this was actually the first time they were together since she returned, she was walking with kakashi behind her not really caring where she ended up, as long as she avoided kakashi, that's when she realized that they were at the spot where her team met before the mission of obito's death.

"You should go see him" kakashi said making rin stop

"Who?"

"Obito, he would like to know that you're here again"

"You say that like he's alive"

"…"

"It's not your fault he died kakashi, he protected his precious people"

"It's is my fault I should've gone with him and stick together"

"You got to stop living in the past kak-"  
"Why did you leave rin"

"Because I couldn't handle his death"

"And you tell me to stop living in the past"

"I left because I couldn't handle it, but I accepted it after a while I was going to come back but other people needed my help, you understand all about that don't you kakashi" rin spoke with anger see then walked away to leave a emotionless kakashi behind.

WITH SAKURA

As soon as she left tsunade she ran all over the place to fin the blonde she looked high and low but didn't find him, the sun was setting and she went to look for him at the ramen bar but still no luck as she walked out she got an idea to get some.

"Ayame can you give me 5 bowls of miso soup and 1 shrimp to go"

"Ok, but who's all the ramen for?"

"Naruto"

"Oh, I hope he's doing alright"

"I know I'm going to check up on him at his house"

"That's good to hear, I'm glad you and him got together" sakura then blushed and stared at her wide eye.

"Me and h-him are not t-together" she stuttered '**yet, once we go over there we going to make him ours' **inner sakura screamed ' just up you'

Once sakura got the soup she headed to his house. By the time she got there it was already dark, she knocked on his door and waited for him to answer but got none she tried again, but still nothing, she the tried the door handle and it was open she sneaked in his house but the lights weren't on.

"Naruto, you in here?" she whispered

"Naruto" 'where the hell is he' with out realizing naruto got behind her "sakura-chan what are you doing here"

"AAA" she screamed and turned around "naruto don't scare me like that" to her surprise she saw him sniffing the air around her "What are you doing"

"You brought ramen" he said while grinning, she couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Yes I did, let's go to the kitchen" she turned around and naruto turned on the lights.

"Naruto were you sleeping?"

"No, why?"

"Then why do you have the lights off?"

"Well it doesn't really matter since I am blindfolded"

"Then how did you know it was me?" she asked as she set the meals

"With my heightened sense's that how"

"Oh" soon they started to eat in silence not saying a word sakura took this time to look at naruto 'he sure has changed, more mature, he's not as loud as he used to be' she thought

"Sakura-chan I know you staring at me"

"Oh…sorry, but how do you know"

"I also got better at sensing chakra, so much that I see how and where it flows through out you body so I get a mental picture of what your doing" he said as he finished he soup.

"Wow you really did get stronger"

"No I didn't…if I did jiraiya would still be alive"

"Naruto that wasn't your fault"

"Yes…yes it was he could have waited till I got there to help him" he said as his voice cracked. Sakura then got up and walked over to him to embrace him, naruto sensing this got up and turned his back"I don't need you pity sakura-chan" she then hugged him from the back and whispered reassuring things in to his ear, she then lead him into his bed and said to get some rest, she was about to leave in till he reached out to grab her wrist "sakura will you please stay with me" he started to blush 'looks like tsunade was right he does need someone to help him get through this' she thought "okay naruto-kun" she then climbed in bed with him both fell asleep.

IN THE HIDDENVILLAGE OF SOUND

"I can't believe the jinchuuriki beat orochimaru and his assistant" a dark figure said he wore a clock with red clouds on them

"He didn't, I think some else did"

"Either way he's getting stronger by the day, I mean first sasori, then hidan, kakuzu, then itachi, now orochimaru, what are we going to do" there was a loud poof and another member came up to the other two.  
"they believed me and don't suspect a thing"  
"so they elected you knew otokage"

"Yes, now that we have a village in control, we're closer to completing our new goal" he smirked

"Don't get cocky deidara; there are still many flaws in this plan"

A/N well I'm going to end it here, I had a hard time writing some of the dialog for some of the situations so if it sucks I know, next chapter naruto goes to the hokage to chose sasuke fate and more naruto and sakura fluff


End file.
